


The Other Boy

by Madigranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madigranger/pseuds/Madigranger
Summary: What if it were Vernon and Petunia who were killed in that “car crash”? How would the muggle boy be treated in the wizard household?





	The Other Boy

“Hey Harry!” James calls up the stairs. He had just gotten home from work, dropping his things carelessly on the floor. “Come on, let’s see if we can get some practice in before the rain comes!” Harry Potter, only 12 years old, had recently finished his second year at Hogwarts. His father, James, was thrilled to find out Harry had made seeker in his first year and spent hours with him practicing whenever he could. 

Harry skipped down the stairs, always up for a game of Catch (the Snitch) with his dad. He was getting pretty good, and managed to snatch the golden ball before James a few times. 

“Wear a jacket, you two!” Lily called from the kitchen. She gave each of them a peck on their way out. Once the coast was clear, another boy slumped down the stairs. He sat alone on the couch, staring down at his feet. 

“Dudley, dear, have you washed up for dinner?” Dudley muttered a response, but Lily could tell he was feeling off- he had been since Harry returned from school for the summer. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Lily took a seat next to him, feeling his forehead. 

“I’m alright, Aunt Lily, I just…I don’t understand why I can’t go to Hogwarts too! I know I can’t do magic but aren’t there other things? Like…flying, and potions and stuff, I could learn that! I’d study really hard, and…and…” 

“Dudley, you know only wizards are allowed. Why would you want to go there anyways? You fit right in at your mug- uh, you’re school.” Dudley glanced out the window as James and Harry were darting past on their brooms. 

“I’m not good for anything at home. I can’t play Quit-itch with Uncle James, I can’t just wave a wand to do chores, and half the time I have no idea what Harry is talking about! We have nothing in common! I know I’m not your son and all…I don’t think I belong here.” Lily’s eyes almost filled with tears. 

“Oh Dudley, you know James and I love you. I know what that feels like- really I do! I grew up in a muggle home where I always felt out of place. You shouldn’t ever feel useless. You can do things that we can’t, you know. You’re smarter in all of your subjects- English, Science, technology- you know your uncle doesn’t know a blasted thing about working a computer!” This made Dudley laugh, which cheered Lily up as well. 

“And you’re so good at sports! Forget Quidditch. You are the best player on your football team, and don’t you forget it.”

“I’m not that good,” Dudley shrugged. 

“Oh really? So which kid have I been watching at your games all year?” He laughed some more, his spirits obviously lifting. 

“James and Harry can get a bit closer once he’s come back, we’ve all missed him! Maybe you and I can teach them a muggle sport! We can all spend some time together! Oh, um…I’m sorry, dear.”

“It’s alright, you can call me a muggle.” he sighed.

“In this house, muggle is not a dirty word! I just don’t want you to feel different for it, that’s all. But you are different, and if you ever feel like that’s a bad thing again you can always talk to me. You may not be my son, Dudley, but you’re as good as!“

Lily wrapped the boy in a hug, and the two of them prepared dinner in the kitchen, laughing at every sloppy mess they made. The boys came in and the family ate together. A mother, a father, an aunt, an uncle, a boy, and his cousin. They kept each other safe. Safe from harm, safe from judgement, and from anything the world had to throw at them. 

The shelves and mantle held pictures of two happy children- both well loved, and taken care of. School awards sat in each bed room. A broomstick and a bicycle parked side by side in the garage. All was well.


End file.
